


Ремонт

by neun_geschichten



Series: Космическая Икея [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nesting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Джим пал жертвой инопланетного сглаза и резко стал очень домовитым. Он сходит с ума от желания скупить все в космической Икее, особенно бамбук в горшке, и начинает планировать усыновление И ВООБЩЕ НЕНАВИДИТ СЕБЯ И НЕ В СИЛАХ КОНТРОЛИРОВАТЬ ЭТУ ХРЕНЬ. К счастью, Маккой перманентно пьян и не прочь сыграть в обиход.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Renovation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522169) by [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari). 



Дело в том, что Джим идиот.  
  
Ладно, наверно это слишком грубо. Маккой лучше, чем кто бы то ни было знает, что Джим на самом деле далеко не дурак; он вдумчивый и наблюдательный, несмотря на то, что зачастую ведет себя, словно это не так, а еще порой он до такой степени потрясающе стойкий и безразличный к любым опасностям, что это граничит с абсолютным мазохизмом и откровенным безрассудством.  
  
Чем, кстати, довольно сильно раздражает Маккоя (читай, сводит с ума), и из-за чего он стал обладателем невероятной коллекции краски для волос из каждого уголка галактики, который им довелось посетить, только чтобы подготовиться к тому страшному дню, когда Джим в очередной раз выкинет какой-нибудь номер, а Маккой мгновенно поседеет.  
  
В остальное время они неплохо справлялись, если бы только Джим хоть изредка мог держать свой гребаный рот на замке. Что стало бы божественным благословением, потому что тогда в конце дня Маккою не пришлось бы помогать охране затаскивать его извивающееся тело на биокровать. Тогда бы не пришлось рявкать на вышеупомянутых ребят в красном “проваливайте на хер с дороги, черт возьми, я работаю”. Тогда бы не пришлось панически скакать вокруг Джима с трикодером, пытаясь выяснить, какого черта с ним не так, какой еще заразой они его подстрелили, и почему он бредит светильниками.  
  
Маккой давит на плечи Джима в довольно бесполезных попытках угомонить его, когда тот внезапно встречается с ним взглядом и обхватывает обеими руками его голову. Джим безумно таращится на него, пальцы крепко впиваются в шею, и Маккой морщится от его железной хватки. Трикодер вылетает из рук и падает на пол. Впрочем, Маккою все равно, потому что согласно этому куску бесполезной херни с Джимом все в порядке.  
  
— Джим? — спрашивает он, совершенно сбитый с толку, когда тот притягивает его к себе так близко, что они почти соприкасаются носами.  
  
— Боунс, помоги мне, — всхлипывает Джим. Маккой видит все его показания на сканере, одиноко валяющемся на полу; ладно, не похоже, что с его телом что-то не так, но мозговая активность просто зашкаливает.  
  
Маккой немедленно смягчается под действием этого умоляющего тона, но в следующую секунду уже корит себя за то, что так легко поддается, когда дело касается Джима, мать его, Кирка.  
  
— Что, Джим? Скажи мне, в чем проблема? Я, черт возьми, не могу читать мысли!  
  
Джим беспокойно двигает челюстью, выражение его лица быстро меняется с апоплексической ярости на глубокое замешательство, пока, наконец, не становится маниакальным.  
  
— Боунс, послушай меня. Что думаешь о красном? Красном для кухни?  
  
— Какой кухни? — упавшим голосом интересуется Маккой.  
  
— Нашей кухни, — мечтательно говорит Джим.  
  
Джим держит его так крепко, что, когда в следующую секунду он внезапно отключается, Маккой, выскользнув из его рук, сталкивается с ним лбом и с воплем валится на пол.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Когда Джим просыпается, Маккой сидит в кресле рядом с кроватью, сложив ноги на матрас. На лбу пухлая повязка. Наклонившись вперед и скривившись, он приподнимает бровь и внезапно говорит:  
  
— Красный — это слишком смело.  
  
Он закутан в свой бесполезный лабораторный халат (Джим по секрету очень любит этот халат за надпись на нагрудном кармане, которая гласит “Доктор Маккой”), и выражение его лица словно бы говорит, что этим утром кто-то нассал в его кофе, и этого кого-то вскоре ждет расплата. На самом деле, Джим понятия не имеет, о чем он говорит, но это не мешает ему приподняться в кровати и воскликнуть:  
  
— Что тогда? БЕЛЫЙ? Хватит быть таким старомодным, Боунс, это не кухня твоей бабули! Дальше что будет? Тюль?   
  
Маккой просто пялится на него, выпучив глаза и вскинув брови, одинаково сильно желая не то оглушительно заржать, не то начать орать на Джима, пока тот не придет в себя. В конце концов Маккой осторожно говорит:  
  
— Ла-а-а-адно. Физически с тобой все в порядке, поэтому я выписываю тебя, пока не выясню, что эта инопланетная штука сделала с твоей головой. Потому что, очевидно, ты совершенно точно поехал крышей.  
  
Лицо Джима странно кривится, на нем проступает то самое выражение, как у человека, который отчаянно хочет сказать одно, а изо рта выскакивает совершенно другое.  
  
— Я думаю, нам нужны новые аксессуары для ванной.  
  
Маккой снова смотрит на него безучастным взглядом.  
  
— Чтобы что? Заменить те, которых у нас никогда не было? — скептически интересуется он. Его брови снова ползут вверх по лбу, как парочка мохнатых горцев.  
  
— Из никеля, — твердо заявляет Джим. — Никель — это хорошо. Классика. Нам надо срочно поехать по магазинам, Боунс. По хардкору. Есть станция, где-то в шести световых годах отсюда, где промышляют всем этим домашним декором. Что думаешь о бамбуке в горшке?  
  
— Так себе, — прохладно отвечает Маккой.   
  
— Понимаю, — соглашается Джим, добродушно кивая. — Домашний декор — это серьезное занятие. Но если не бамбук, то что насчет ромулеи? Мне вроде как нравится идея, ну, знаешь, декоративных ваз.  
  
— Мы живем в космосе, Джим, — услужливо замечает Маккой, снисходительно растягивая слова, как он всегда делает с толпой нервных энсинов, которых нужно уговаривать и задабривать во время по-настоящему адских полугодовых медосмотров. — Слава, блядь, богу, нас в каюте даже окон нет.  
  
Если бы Маккою пришлось смотреть на космос, каждый раз когда он просыпался, завтракал в столовой или шел по коридору, он просто был бы не в состоянии что-либо делать, потому что сидел бы в шкафу с препаратами где-то в медицинском отсеке, наслаждаясь беспощадными паническими атаками.  
  
— Да, в таком случае будет сложно выбрать шторы, — смутившись, задумывается Джим. — Как считаешь, у них есть, типа, фотообои с окнами? Чтоб создать иллюзию, будто они у нас есть?  
  
— Думаю, мне надо выпить, — бормочет в ответ Маккой, сильнее закутываясь в халат и проваливаясь в кресло. Он поджимает губы, а брови сходятся над переносицей в одну линию; в глазах Джима он, должно быть, выглядит, как настоящий мученик.  
  
— Мы можем установить бар, — радостно предлагает Джим.  
  
— Да, черт возьми, — бубнит Маккой.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Маккой с унылым видом выписывает Джима в их каюту, перепрограммировав дверные замки, чтобы тот не смог пойти и смыться на шаттле до ближайшей звездной базы, чтобы пройтись по магазинам, а потом яростно отправляется в душ. Когда он выходит, румяный и мокрый, чувствуя, как желание броситься на ближайшую трансгалактическую трассу слегка притупилось, Джим сидит посреди гостиной со стопкой паддов. Он яростно тычет в экран и скроллит какие-то материалы. Маккой опускается сзади, прижимаясь к его спине и утыкаясь подбородком в плечо. Смотрит вниз на падд в его руках.  
  
— Это что, каталог? — через мгновение недовольно спрашивает он.  
  
— Ага, — бормочет в ответ Джим, копируя стилусом ничто иное, как список покупок, на другой падд.  
  
Маккой пару мгновений наблюдает за этими виртуальными шатаниями по магазину, а потом спрашивает:  
  
— Нам, правда, нужна посудомойка? Мы едим в общей столовой, Джим, как и все остальные. Любая посуда, которую мы здесь используем, идет прямиком в судопровод и выходит чистой. На корабле нет необходимости в отдельной кухне.  
  
— Всегда есть необходимость в вафлях, — на удивление яростно рычит Джим.  
  
— Хм, — мычит Маккой и указывает на стеллаж, который Джим только что промотал. — Вот этот мне нравится. Может поместиться в шкафу.  
  
— И увеличить пространство, — соглашается Джим.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Через два дня становится ясно, что эти оголтелые домовитые тенденции не собираются никуда пропадать, и Маккой понятия не имеет, как это лечить. Джим выглядит здоровым, и все проверки, которые Маккой проводит каждые несколько часов, не выявляют ничего, кроме повышенного уровня гормонов и острую мозговую активность.  
  
Не знай он, что происходит, решил бы, что Джим гнездится, но это же просто гребаный бред. Джим никогда не говорил, что хочет построить с ним дом, и Маккоя это полностью устраивало. Последний дом, который он с кем-то построил, все еще стоял на старом месте, на прекрасном клочке земли в Джорджии, и по закону Маккой больше не мог там жить, несмотря на то, что до сих пор выплачивал долбанную ипотеку.  
  
Все заканчивается тем, что он возвращает Джима на службу, потому что тот безжалостно выносит ему мозг: он либо шатается за ним по лазарету и достает размышлениями о драпировке, либо закидывает больничные падды списками покупок, и, что еще хуже, информацией о центрах усыновления, которые обслуживают исключительно офицеров Звездного флота.  
  
Он надеется, что возвращение на службу как-то займет Джима, ну, например, работой. К тому же рядом будет Спок, чтобы наблюдать за ним. Он не даст Джиму окончательно поехать крышей и начать выбирать ковры для мостика во время боевых действий. К тому же, обстановка сейчас стояла вполне спокойная.  
  
Когда он выходит из турболифта в середине альфа-смены, чтобы проверить, как там Джим (он бы с трудом признался кому-нибудь в этом, но он взял с собой учетный график вакцинации экипажа и размахивал им перед каждым, кто посмел хотя бы глянуть в его сторону, просто на всякий случай, если кто спросит, какого хрена он опять приперся на мостик), то резко замирает на месте, не веря своим глазам.  
  
Джим сидит в капитанском кресле, скрестив ноги, и в руках у него нечто похожее на образцы краски. Проклятые штуковины разбросаны по всему полу вокруг кресла, а Джим держит две на свет и придирчиво щурится. Со своего места Маккою хорошо видно различие между цветами; оба оказываются оттенками какого-то гребаного гейско-сине-зеленого. Впрочем, Маккой бы не рискнул сказать что-то подобное Джиму, особенно в момент, когда тот вознамерился подобрать цвет, идеально подходящий "личности, характеру и человеческим моральным ценностям каждого из них".  
  
Вчера Спок совершил страшную ошибку и отметил этим своим абсолютно бесстрастным тоном, что фиксация Джима на никелированной сантехнике нелогична. Выглядело так, словно Джим сдобрил собачьим дерьмом тарелку его любимого пломикового супа.  
  
С выражением полного ужаса на лице Джим ударился в неконтролируемый плач, будто не понимал собственной реакции на холодный, бессердечный упрек Спока. Тот оглядел его, пока Маккой еле держался, чтобы не съездить кулаком по этой постной морде, и предложил: “Почему бы не попробовать хром, капитан?”  
  
— Чехов! — рявкает Джим, и Маккой замечает, как энсин вздрагивает. — Какой из них ты бы выбрал для ванной?  
  
Чехов поворачивается в своем кресле с азартом смертника и смотрит на пытливое, сосредоточенное лицо Джима. Затем, чуть наклонившись вперед, торжественно рассматривает предложенные образцы. В конце концов он покорно выносит вердикт:  
  
— Морская пена выглядит очень здорово, капитан.  
  
Джим расслабляется и отбрасывает второй образец в кучу других отвергнутых.  
  
— Хороший мальчик.  
  
Маккой вздыхает. Он незаметно просачивается обратно в турболифт, пока его никто не заметил, возвращается обратно в лазарет и создает видимость работы, переставляя запасы препаратов, пока Чепел не напоминает, что “до вашей смены еще четыре часа, доктор, почему бы вам не заняться чем-нибудь еще и прекратить скрипеть зубами?”  
  
“Вы нас сводите с ума”, — она не говорит, но фраза отчетливо ощущается в конце предложения.  
  
В итоге он засыпает под столом, а когда просыпается, то первое время не понимает, где находится. Он садится, более-менее придя в себя, и прекращает изрыгать проклятия. И когда он открывает глаза, то обнаруживает нависшего над ним взволнованного Джима. Тот протягивает ему падд и тычет пальцем в снимки новой, гладкой футуристичной мебели.  
  
— У них распродажа! Господи, Боунс, я обожаю дубовую отделку!  
  
Маккой на миг задумывается о том, как бы так снова удачно приложиться головой о стол. Но вместо этого откупоривает бутылку скорой виски-помощи, сообщает Чепел, что не пригоден к службе, берет отгул по состоянию здоровья, а затем тащит Джима в их каюту.  
  
Больше всего ему хочется пихнуть Джима лицом в матрас и трахать его до тех пор, пока он не прекратит говорить об интерьерном дизайне, но тот снова бросается измерять комнату рулеткой, которую носит на своем поясе для инструментов, и Маккой вздыхает.  
  
— Давай пройдемся по магазинам, — в итоге говорит он.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Зачем во вселенной нужна звездная база, которая занимается только продажей мебели, Маккой не имеет понятия, но, стоит им туда спуститься, как Джим начинает вести себя так, будто кто-то сосет его член. Маккой готов закрыть на это глаза, главное, что Джим доволен.  
  
Он всегда был излишне покладистым, когда дело касалось Джима. И несмотря на то, что внешне эта богиня домашнего очага, казалось, была абсолютно счастлива, Маккой все еще слышит напряжение в его голосе, видит шальной блеск в глазах — Джим не может контролировать себя, и все это вредит ему в той же мере, в какой раздражает остальной экипаж.  
  
Первое, к чему они подходят, — это выставка макета спальни. Джим визжит и уносится, чтобы пощупать комплект постельного белья.  
  
Маккой идет следом, с трепетом оглядывая торговый комплекс. Здесь даже есть своего рода детская комната, куда можно сдать детей. В бассейне с кучей разноцветных шариков неловко ползают какие-то скучающие карапузы. Систему кондиционирования накрутили до градуса того самого невыносимого арктического мороза, который так любят создавать внутри любого торгового центра или кинотеатра. В уши уныло заливается слабая мелодия релаксирующей музыки.  
  
Джима уже и след простыл, и сердце Маккоя замирает на секунду, неприятно сжимаясь в груди, пока он оглядывается по сторонам.  
  
— Джим? — неуверенно зовет он. Ему не хочется быть одним из тех паникующих ребят, которых ты неизбежно встречаешь в огромных торговых центрах. Тех, что снуют по проходам, пока апатичные кассиры повторяют имя потерявшегося по интеркому. — Джим, куда ты ушел?   
  
— Боунс! — доносится сзади, и Маккой тут же разворачивается. Писк возражения тает на губах, не успев сорваться. Ему в лицо смотрит огромный кусок какой-то картины. И сбоку от нее торчит Джим. — Что скажешь? Повесим рядом с дверью.  
  
— Э-э-э... — тянет Маккой. Он лезет за фляжкой в карман и делает глоток, прежде чем ответить. На картине изображена чаша каких-то непонятных фруктов, и в целом она очень напоминает захватывающую и креативную кошачью блевотню на холсте. — Это потрясающе, Джим, — говорит он.  
  
Господи Боже, да он скорее бы помер, чем взглянул на это еще раз.  
  
— Очень, э-э... авангардно.  
  
Джим его даже не слушает, просто продолжает нагружать всяким барахлом тележку, которая каким-то образом стала уже третьей по счету.  
  
Маккой моргает в замешательстве. Когда он только, блядь, успел набрать все это? Из тележки торчит какая-то чудовищная лампа, созданная, очевидно, по образу и подобию студенческого теста по геометрии, с окружностями, треугольниками и ромбами, схлестнувшимися в битве за абажур.  
  
Решительно залившись еще виски, Маккой морально готовится к каюте, полной всякого разносортного дерьма, которое не сочетается между собой, как бы Джим ни старался. Потому что несмотря на заточенный глаз под отдельные экземпляры, у него полностью отсутствует тематический вкус.  
  
Следующей в растущей куче всякого дерьмища появляется подушка с вышитым крестиком котенком.  
  
— Котенок, — осторожно говорит Маккой, стараясь добавить в голос энтузиазма. На деле звучит, будто он нажрался клея.  
  
— Нам нужен пуф-мешок! — заявляет Джим, оставляя Маккоя с тележками. Стоит ему отвернуться, Маккой бросает подушку с котенком на ближайшую выставочную кровать.  
  
Они прошли всего лишь половину этого мудреного магазина, а тележка уже почти полная. Джим взял полный набор бледно-голубой посуды, пару матовых пивных бокалов, целый ворох каких-то кухонных штук, о предназначении которых Маккой даже не догадывается, три черных меховых подушки, сливочник в форме коровьего вымени, складную полку, три высоких бамбука, ветку пластиковой травы, пару геометрических ламп размером поменьше, и еще несколько предметов, которые, по словам Джима, нужно забрать со склада, и Маккой почему-то уверен, что собирать их будет он.  
  
Они выезжают из-за угла в отдел с образцами кухонь, когда Джим нюхает воздух и объявляет:  
  
— Я чую фрикадельки.  
  
Это одна из немногих фраз, произнесенных им за последние несколько дней, которая не имеет ничего общего с мебелью, так что Маккой поднимает голову и спустя мгновение говорит:  
  
— Эй, ты прав. Здесь есть... ресторан или что-то типа того?  
  
Джим вынюхивает путь вперед, и неожиданно они выезжают к небольшой кафешке, заполненной посетителями самых разных рас и несколькими офицерами Звездного флота. Джим отходит прочитать меню под потолком, и когда Маккой подходит к нему со спины, то тот тычет пальцем вверх и говорит:  
  
— Фрикадельки. У них правда есть фрикадельки.  
  
— Это что, лосось? — спрашивает сбитый с толку Маккой.  
  
— Думаю, да, — так же озадаченно отвечает Джим. — Потрясающе. Смотри, маленькие запеканки. Боунс, давай поедим, я умираю с голоду.  
  
С этим Маккой не собирается спорить. Длинные, настойчивые пальцы Джима хватают его запястье и тащат в очередь, чтобы следующие двадцать минут он поедал удивительно вкусные фрикадельки, пока Джим как ястреб стерег их тележку.   
  
Они возвращаются в секцию с кухнями, и тогда Маккой проводит черту.  
  
— Джим, — твердо говорит он, скрестив руки на груди, — мы не будем покупать духовку. У нас есть столовая, и в столовой есть кухня, и там готовят еду... Я вообще сомневаюсь, что в неустановленных помещениях разрешено готовить, это наверняка противоречит каким-нибудь правилам! Мы можем спалить всю палубу!  
  
— Но, Боунс! Ты только посмотри, — благоговейно бормочет Джим, наглаживая ровную поверхность. — Вода закипает всего за 2.3 секунды. И еще здесь есть программы приготовления самых популярных блюд, как встроенный таймер. И она такая блестящая, — подвывает он.  
  
— Нет, — рычит Маккой, отрицательно мотая головой. — Нет, Джим. Послушай, что я говорю, не позволяй словам вылетать через другое ухо. Нет. В каюте нет места. Она там не нужна.  
  
Джим раздавлен, но позволяет Маккою утащить себя подальше от плит, холодильников и посудомоек. К тому времени, как они доходят до склада, чтобы забрать последние покупки, духовка благополучно вылетает у Джима из головы.  
  
Маккой с опаской смотрит на стопку коробок, подавая кассиру кредитный чип. Джим берет его под руку и кладет голову на плечо. Маккой невразумительно ворчит, демонстративно не глядя на общую сумму чека, и отвешивает Джиму подзатыльник.  
  
— Черт возьми, Джим.  
  
— Что, Боунс? — невинно спрашивает Джим. Его ресницы щекочут шею, когда он моргает.  
  
Маккой сжимает зубы, потом вздыхает и переплетает пальцы с пальцами Джима.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Когда Джим возвращается с бета-смены на следующий день, на часах едва перевалило за час ночи, и он думает, что Маккой уже давно в постели. Но вместо этого находит его в гостиной, посреди груды деталей от мебели и фурнитуры. Он сидит со скрещенными ногами, со стаканом виски между ног и задумчиво хмурится, разглядывая страницу с инструкциями.  
  
— Эти инструкции не на стандарте, — рявкает он, даже не глядя на Джима. По каюте витает отчетливый запах пластика и алкоголя. — Очевидно, я должен "вэнда" вот этот "скрювэн" с помощью вот этой маленькой, бесполезной хреновины, — он показывает шестиугольную трубку длиной в несколько дюймов, и она загнута под прямым углом на конце. Маккой осторожно держит ее двумя пальцами и рассматривает с подозрением. — Что стало со старой, доброй отверткой?  
  
— Люди решили, что от нее больше пользы, когда она коктейль? — предлагает Джим, осторожно переступая через упаковочную пену и садясь рядом. Он забирает инструкцию и нажимает кнопку на тачпаде, а затем размашисто передает ее обратно Маккою. — Вуаля. Стандарт. Вставьте деталь А в гнездо В, подвигайте вперед-назад, пока не убедитесь, что они надежно закреплены.  
  
Маккой выхватывает инструкции и косо смотрит на них, изредка бросая мутные взгляды на Джима.  
  
— Там не это написано, дите ты переросшее.  
  
Он бросает эту многоцелевую штуковину, мгновенно теряя ее в куче упаковочного материала, затем поднимает стакан и опустошает в один, отработанный годами глоток.  
  
— Дите, — задумчиво повторяет Джим. — Дети. Боунс, ты когда-нибудь думал о детях?  
  
— Зачем мне о них думать, когда у меня уже есть один? — спрашивает он, морщась на пустой стакан и оглядываясь в поисках бутылки бренди, которая была где-то здесь, возможно, в одной из коробок. — Его зовут Джим, ему двадцать шесть, но вообще пять. Я очень им горжусь, он уже читает книги и умеет завязывать шнурки.  
  
— Ха-ха, — бормочет Джим. — Не знаю, почему ты не подался в юмористы, Боунс. Правда. Хотя, погоди, знаю. Забавная история, на самом деле. Ты хреновый юморист.  
  
— Размечтался, — бубнит в ответ Маккой, нахмурив брови. — Это все как-то связано со всей этой макулатурой про усыновление, которую ты оставляешь для меня? Потому что она меня уже пугает.  
  
— Нет, — быстро отвечает Джим, и в его голосе вовсе нет защитных ноток. — Просто легкое чтение. Ты хочешь мальчика или девочку?  
  
— Я никого не хочу, — упрямо говорит Маккой. — Я не хочу ребенка, щенка или проклятую гвинейскую свинью, Джим. Мы живем на космическом корабле. На космическом корабле не заводят детей. В Звездный флот почти всегда берут неженатых!  
  
— Но потом-то можно пожениться, — настаивает тот. — Это логичный шаг, согласись? И потом завести детей.  
  
— Джим, — вздыхает Маккой, сжимая переносицу. — Я думаю, что сильно недооценил степень опьянения для дальнейшего выслушивания всей этой пурги, которой тебя одарил этот ебучий инопланетный луч. Если можно отложить этот разговор на более подходящее время, когда я буду пьян в дрова, то мы сможем вернуться к обсуждению брака и детей.  
  
Джим пожимает плечами и невозмутимо поднимается на ноги.  
  
— Как хочешь, я только за. К тому же мы еще не закончили ремонт в ванной. Думаю, завтра вечером можем начать покраску.  
  
— В зеленый? — безропотно спрашивает Маккой.  
  
— В морскую пену, — неодобрительно поправляет Джим. — Это будет незабываемый и волшебный опыт.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Следующим утром Маккой просыпается от запаха ванили, витающего по комнате. Он что-то неразборчиво бубнит в подушку и переворачивается на спину, нюхая воздух с закрытыми глазами.  
  
— Джим? — в недоумении зовет он. И он почти уверен, что кроме ванили чувствует запах кофе.  
  
— Боунс! — откликается тот. — Боунс, хочешь блины в форме черепахи? У меня почти получилось.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Маккой до того, как мозг успевает обработать информацию, перемотать обратно и понять, что он только что услышал. Очухавшись, Маккой рявкает: — Подожди, что?! Блины?! Джим, я же сказал, никакой плиты!  
  
Он одновременно открывает глаза и скидывает одеяло, при том, что никогда толком не соображал в такую рань. Как следствие, он совсем не смотрит под ноги в попытках добежать до Джима и очередного учиненного им кошмара, а все барахло, что они вчера купили, до сих пор валяется на полу. Не пройдя и метра, он спотыкается о ножку стула и валится на пол.  
  
Джим появляется над ним, держа поднос.  
  
— Я не покупал плиту, Боунс. Но ты ничего не говорил про электросковороду.  
  
Маккой стонет, скатываясь с молотка.  
  
— Ох, ебаное дерьмо, Джим, какого черта ты нацепил?  
  
Он поднимается на ноги и хрустит спиной, а затем берет с предложенного подноса блинчик в виде черепахи. На подносе рядом с тарелкой стоит маленькая вазочка с розой.  
  
— Фартук, Боунс, — отвечает Джим, будто Маккой глупое дитя, но Джим готов держать его за руку подальше от проезжей части. В самом деле фартук. На его сомнительное удовольствие, он бледно-розового цвета, а на груди стразами вышито "СУЧКА НА КУХНЕ".  
  
Маккой пробегает глазами по надписи и давится черепашьей головой.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что мне мерещится, Джим. И кто дал тебе гребаный бедезлер?  
  
Джим игнорирует вопрос и вместо этого интересуется:  
  
— Как блины?  
  
— К счастью, на вкус не как черепахи, — резко отвечает Маккой, но все-таки доедает блин и потом идет в сторону кухонного уголка.  
  
Все не так плохо, как он себе представлял, но Джим каким-то образом все равно умудрился испачкать тестом все доступные и даже некоторые недоступные поверхности; когда что-то влажное капает ему на волосы, Маккой поднимает голову и обнаруживает несколько неудачных попыток подбросить и перевернуть блин, прилипших к потолку.  
  
— Где кофе? — спрашивает он, расхаживая туда-сюда с тряпкой и нехотя стирая жидкое тесто. — Я на восемьдесят пять процентов уверен, что чувствовал запах кофе, когда проснулся.  
  
— Вот он, Спок, — тянет Джим, закатывая глаза. Он указывает на их новую кофемашину, отвратительную конструкцию сияющего серебристого цвета размером с лабрадора.  
  
Маккой ворчит и подходит к ней, притянутый неумолимой кофейной гравитацией. Он достает бутылку бренди из шкафа и щедро льет в кружку перед тем, как добавить туда кофе. Попробовав, он прикрывает глаза и замирает. А потом снова открывает их, держа кружку, как барьер между собой и этим враждебным миром.  
  
— Так, — говорит он, разглядывая эту ходячую гардеробную ошибку. — Давай поговорим о том, какого хрена на тебе нет штанов.  
  
— Иногда я просто игнорирую общепринятые стандарты внешнего вида, — пожимает плечами Джим. Он жует черепашью лапу, а роза из вазы каким-то магическим образом переместилась ему за ухо. — Люди переоценивают штаны, Боунс, особенно когда надо сексуально подать завтрак в постель. А ты полностью игнорируешь мои успехи.  
  
Он звучит обиженно, и на секунду Маккой сомневается. Затем делает еще один глоток кофе и берет себя в руки.  
  
— Ты знаешь, — начинает он, накручивая себя до определенного уровня гнева, приличествующего тому ужасу, который он испытывает в данный момент, — как негигиенично готовить еду голышом?  
  
— На мне фартук! — возражает Джим, состроив брови домиком. — Все стратегически важные места прикрыты!  
  
— Вся жопа на улице! — орет Маккой. — Ты пек блины без штанов! Ты мог... боже, я даже говорить не хочу, как некомфортно мне от мысли, сколько микробов участвовало в этом процессе. Как насчет того факта, что ты торчал тут с голой задницей, пока возился с горячим тестом? Как тебе нравится обожженная жопа, а, Джим? Потому что по мне, так это тот случай, когда я не буду лечить тебя просто из принципа!   
  
— Что ж, если ты видишь это так, — нехотя признает Джим, угрюмо пожав плечами. — Просто у нас не было секса почти две недели, а я не могу заставить себя прекратить все это... это...  
  
— Домашнее помешательство? — прерывает Маккой. — Я знаю, Джим, и прости меня, что не понял, но все, чего я прошу, это прикрыть чем-нибудь голый зад. Я даже согласен на одни штаны. Черт, да хоть полотенце. Я просто не могу перестать думать о том, как ты готовил, но в то же время, о твоем болтающемся члене. Это критически понижает уровень желания насладиться твоими блинами.  
  
— Фартук! — рычит Джим, и просто потому что он большой ребенок, он швыряет блином в Маккоя. Блин впечатывается прямо в середину его физиономии, крепко прилипая к носу и рту.  
  
Маккой испуганно вдыхает, но у него не получается всосать хоть что-нибудь, похожее на воздух. Он фыркает, и проклятый блин отслаивается.  
  
— Джим! — орет он, потрясая изуродованной черепахой. — Штаны! Все, чего я прошу, это штаны!  
  
— Ты даже не сказал, понравилось ли тебе! — огрызается Джим, раздувая ноздри. Ярко-голубые глаза блестят от ярости, но общая картина была бы более пугающей, если бы не счастливо сверкающий стразами фартук. — Иногда мне хочется дать тебе по морде, Боунс, честное слово...  
  
— Заткнись, — обрывает его Маккой, подняв руку.  
  
— Что...  
  
— Чувствуешь, дым? — встревоженно спрашивает он, морща лоб.  
  
Джим просто пялится на него, а потом очень-очень медленно поворачивается к сковородке, которую он, богом клянется, что выключил. Но прежде, чем он успевает сдвинуться, крошечная кухня заполняется противопожарной пеной, и становится очень сложно увидеть хоть что-нибудь.  
  
На мгновение воцаряется леденящая душу тишина, а потом Маккой убирает руку с кружки, делает глоток спасенного кофе и цедит сквозь зубы:  
  
— Черт возьми, Джим.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Маккой сбегает ненадолго ото всей этой чертовой пены, которая в действительности не вызывает и капли симпатии к смертоносным замыслам по декорированию, но с каждым днем Джим становится все более раздражительным. Сыпь — не проблема, а вот вспыльчивого партнера, у которого играют гормоны и проявляются симптомы неизвестной болезни, не возьмешь кремом с антибиотиком или гипошприцем.  
  
Маккою виднее, потому что он, к неоднократным жалобам Джима, перепробовал на нем возможно все гипошприцы вселенной, и тот до сих пор девяносто процентов времени говорит о шторах, оставшиеся десять проводя в размышлениях о том, хватает ли им столовых приборов для званого ужина.  
  
Маккой близок к тому, чтобы вовсе сдаться и просто жить дальше в надежде, что после ремонта Джима отпустит, и он снова станет нормальным. Маккой очень-очень хочет, чтобы в этом было все дело, потому что за последнее время количество литературы про детей в их каюте увеличилось на пятьдесят процентов. Он ничего не имеет против детей, ну, кроме того, что они шумят, визжат и беспомощны, но он не шутил, когда сказал Джиму, что у него с ним и без того забот хватает. Он каждый день только и делает, что следит, чтобы тот не угробил себя; и вряд ли он потянет ответственность еще за чью-то жизнь.   
  
Но дело, наконец, подходит к своей кульминации, и вся начинающаяся неразбериха практически приносит облегчение.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Весь экипаж уходит в увольнительную на неделю. Все из-за Спока, который время от времени оказывается очень спонтанным.   
  
Будучи на пике своего синдрома гнездования (это значит, что скорее всего Джим будет заниматься декором, вместо того, чтобы работать, или есть, или дышать), он остается непреклонным и не сдает полномочия. Не прошло и трех звездных недель с тех пор, как началось все это дерьмо, но Джим ненавидел выбывать из строя и сосредоточился на том, чтобы по максимуму контролировать этот зов «Школы ремонта» Дэбби Трэвис. На деле это просто значило, что после окончания смены его желание обзавестись скатертями и салфетками увеличивалось вдвое.   
  
Тем не менее, Спок решает, что, учитывая обстоятельства, отпуск на поверхности будет отличной идеей, и в данный момент они находятся в космопорте Земли. Большая часть экипажа уже отбыла, оставив корабль в блаженной тишине, и Джим предлагает использовать время с пользой и закончить ремонт.  
  
Весь предыдущий день Маккой занимался возведением обещанного бара, который по окончанию немедленно обмыл.   
  
Он мало что помнит после этого, но в голове всплывают смутные образы игры в покер на раздевание, трусы на голове Джима, затем песнопения в расческу и что-то связанное со стаканчиками и шариками для пинг-понга, после чего воспоминания стремительно мутнеют.  
  
Он помнит, что очень удивился желанию Джима присоединиться.  
  
На второй день увольнительной Маккой просыпается на полу в ванной, где он видимо и отключился, потому что плитка холодит лицо. Когда ему удается отодрать себя от пола, голова пульсирует, как хор роющих лягушек. Он умывается, игнорируя огромные синяки под глазами и тот факт, что его волосы навеки застыли дыбом, и волочится в спальню.  
  
В спальне ярко горит свет, и, ох, он просто режет его без ножа, будто яростная армия фанатиков тыкает во все чувства разом копьями и вилами.   
  
Картинки врезаются в мозг, несмотря на протестующие глаза, но где-то там внутри нейроны смотрят друг на друга и как бы говорят: "прости, чувак, я тоже не пойму, что это за хрень". Он моргает, трет глаза и прищуривается в надежде, что зрение перестанет плыть. К сожалению, независимо от его стараний, он все равно видит Джима с трусами на голове и отсутствием какой-либо другой одежды. Тот стоит на столе из синтетического дуба, который Маккой собрал на днях, и тянется к потолку с рулеткой в руках. Во рту зажат стилус, а в ногах лежит падд. На лице застыло выражение страдальческого ужаса, и даже сквозь похмельный туман Маккой видит панику и ненависть в его глазах.  
  
— Не могу достать, — внезапно говорит Джим, ему даже не нужно смотреть вниз, чтобы знать, что Маккой там. — Ебаный стол... я пытаюсь измерить потолок, и... и не могу достать.  
  
Его дыхание спирает, и он испускает чудовищное, бурлящее рыдание. Руки заходятся в треморе, а голос звучит, будто он прополоскал горло гравием с колючками.  
  
Маккой делает шаг вперед, чувствуя, как сердце застревает где-то в горле. Плохое самочувствие мгновенно отходит на второй план.  
  
— Детка, — тихо зовет он, и, боже, его голос тоже охрип. Что они пили вообще? Растворитель? — Джим, Господи, слезай оттуда. Ты же сейчас шею свернешь.  
  
— Я не могу остановиться, — говорит Джим, медленно и четко, сильно морщась, даже когда опускает руки. — Прошло несколько недель, Боунс, а у меня такое чувство, что мир рухнет, если я сейчас же не установлю потолочный вентилятор. Я чешусь. Два дня назад я застукал Спока и Ухуру, и знаешь, что сказал? Нормальный человек повел бы себя в духе: “ох, простите меня, ради Бога, Господи Иисусе, прошу, позвольте мне совершить ритуальный суицид”, но знаешь, что вылетело из моего рта? “Эй, ты трахаешь ее напротив такого крутого шкафа, где взял?”  
  
Маккой давится смешком, беспомощно тянется руками к лицу, будто хочет вытрясти все эти образы, которые Джим туда только что напихал.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Маккой, закрывая глаза. Они снова их распахивает, когда понимает, что с закрытыми еще хуже, и картинки появляются на обратной стороне век. Он повторяет: — Что? Господи, Джим... о, Боже, знаешь, что? Все нормально. Слезай оттуда. Ты все делаешь неправильно.  
  
Джим медлит, с сомнением разглядывая Маккоя.  
  
— Боунс?  
  
Тот бросает на него тяжелый взгляд и снова говорит:  
  
— Слезай оттуда. Не делай вид, что не понял меня. Черт, и надень трусы на нужную часть тела. Что мы говорили насчет обнаженки?   
  
— Только в спальне, — послушно говорит Джим, и слава, блядь, Богу, сползает со стола и виновато стягивает трусы с головы. — Но серьезно, Боунс, тут даже стены толком нет.  
  
Маккой не удостаивает его ответом. Он слишком занят, залезая на стол с рулеткой и лазерным уровнем.  
  
— Мы же даже не купили потолочный вентилятор, — бормочет он сам себе, направляя уровень на потолок и зажимая ступнями. Если он встанет на цыпочки, то сможет коснуться рулеткой рядом с красной точкой и продиктовать замеры Джиму, который прилежно занесет их в падд.   
  
Через пятнадцать минут он слезает со стола и становится перед ним, скрестив руки. Джим таращится на него, прижав падд к груди, как любимого котенка.  
  
— Спасибо, Боунс, — улыбается он. — Полагаю, правило обнаженки на тебя не распространяется, м?  
  
— Что? — гаркает Маккой. — О чем ты говоришь? Конечно распространяется.  
  
В этот момент Маккой смотрит вниз и понимает, что Джим прав, черт его дери, потому что на нем нет даже нижнего белья. Он понятия не имеет, где оно, но почти наверняка уверен, что не на голове. Он не видел его, когда смотрел в зеркало. Возможно, он вообще до сих пор валяется где-то в отрубе и видит очень реалистичный сон.   
  
— Забудь, — мурлычет Джим и откладывает падд в сторону. Маккой уже несколько недель не слышал этот тон и не видел это выражения лица у Джима. Обычно оно значит, что они вот-вот займутся кое-чем незаконным вне зависимости от местонахождения, будь то турболифт или кровать.  
  
Маккой резко щипает себя в надежде, что все же не спит. Внезапно у него стоит так крепко, что трудно дышать.  
  
— Объездим новый стол, что скажешь? — спрашивает Джим, как бы случайно подпирая его бедром.  
  
Маккой не может сдержаться и облизывается. Это Джим виноват, он делает это с ним. Маккой тупеет от силы любви и желания до такой степени, что мозг разжижается и отказывается работать. Если сейчас он попробует что-нибудь сказать, то изо рта вылетят только невнятные звуки и ни одного нормального слова.  
  
Так что он просто ворчит, фокусируется на Джиме взглядом, на том, как сильно он хочет выебать Джима, и чтобы тот забыл, хотя бы на короткое время, что они еще не доделали ремонт в ванной.  
  
Джим усаживается на стол, опираясь руками на край и наклоняясь вперед. Он ухмыляется той несносной, задиристой ухмылкой, которую Маккой любит стирать, облизав или пососав в нужном месте, или коснувшись грубой рукой...и, блядь, он разводит ноги, бедра напрягаются, когда он свешивает их со стола.   
  
— Ты, — выдавливает из себя Маккой, ткнув в Джима пальцем, — стой тут.  
  
Он пробирается через гору коробок и целлофана в попытке добраться до прикроватного столика. На его пути возникает кровать, но, так как единственное, что есть у него в голове, это "Я ХОЧУ БЫТЬ ВНУТРИ ДЖИМА КИРКА", вместо того, чтобы ее обойти, он прыгает и падает прямиком напротив столика, утащив за собой часть одеял и подушек.  
  
В приступе врачебной заботы он вытаскивает обычные презервативы без вкуса или запаха из огромной коллекции Джима, хватает горсть пакетиков (гораздо больше, чем им понадобится, но никогда не знаешь наверняка и держишь пальцы крестиком) и смазку на водной основе, на которой Джим когда-то настоял.  
  
("Клубника, Боунс! О-о, погоди, а вот эта нагревается при контакте".  
  
"Это отвратительно, Джим, не говоря уже, зачем оно вообще нужно. Звучит ужасно.  
  
"Звучит офигенно".)  
  
Маккой возвращается за пару секунд и встает у Джима между ног. Тот смеется, все его внимание приковано к Маккою. Он скучал, он так скучал с тех пор, как начался этот дурдом, поэтому, когда Джим обнимает его, сцепляет ноги на поясе и говорит:  
  
— Одна и три десятых секунды, Боунс, это точно новый рекорд, — Маккой усмехается, улыбка расползается по лицу, как карта неизведанных территорий под рукой бесстрашного первооткрывателя.   
  
— Это не какая-нибудь гонка, — выдыхает Маккой, подтаскивая Джима к самому краю стола и заставляя его откинуться назад. Он тянется за поцелуем, и на мгновение они забывают, чем они заняты, когда Джим прикусывает и тянет его нижнюю губу. В конце концов Маккой шипит от боли и открывает рот, давая Джиму просунуть язык, и втягивает его во влажный, скользкий, глубокий поцелуй. Они так торопятся, наконец, трахнуться, что нетерпеливо сталкиваются зубами.   
  
— Боунс, — стонет Джим, и, блядь, это самое любимое слово Маккоя во всей гребанной вселенной.  
  
Он касается подбородка, влажно скользит языком по горлу, обводит кадык и отстраняется, только чтобы взять презерватив со стола. Джим, отталкивает его руки и забирает маленький пакетик, разрывая его зубами, пока Маккой ворчит:  
  
— Я говорил тебе не делать так, ты можешь порвать резинку...  
  
Джим, по обыкновению не обращая внимания на его слова, притягивает бедра Маккоя ближе и плюет на ладонь, забыв про смазку. Он натягивает презерватив на его член, обхватывает и проводит по нему ладонью длинным, влажным, согревающим движением, заставляя Маккоя резко вдохнуть от накатившей волны возбуждения.   
  
Джим улыбается раздражающе самодовольно. Маккой хмурится, прерывисто дыша через нос. Неправильный угол.  
  
Схватив Джима под задницу, он опрокидывает его на стол. Джим теряет равновесие, но Маккой не дает ему упасть; он аккуратно укладывает его, держа одной рукой под голову, а другой за бедро.  
  
— Расслабься, — хрипло говорит он, сдвинув Джима так, что со стола свисает только его задница, а ноги закинуты Маккою на пояс. Джим улыбается, глядя на него из-под ресниц. Скромный засранец.  
  
Его выражение меняется, когда Маккой засовывает в него два смазанных пальца. Джим резко вдыхает и немного дергает бедрами, покачивая ими, пока Маккой растягивает его. Он узкий, горячий, возбужденный вокруг, перед и под его руками.  
  
— Черт, Джим, — говорит он, прокручивая пальцы и глядя, как Джим непроизвольно сжимается вокруг них. — Можно подумать, что ты такой узкий, потому что мы не трахались семьдесят миллиардов лет. О, погоди, мы и впрямь не трахались. Солнце стало сверхновой, звезды погасли.  
  
— Ну, простите, — выдыхает Джим, извиваясь и вытягиваясь на гладкой столешнице, чтобы ухватиться за что-нибудь. В конце концов он хватается за край и насаживается на пальцы Маккоя, с тихим стоном раздвигая ноги еще шире. — Я был немного занят, съезжая крышей. Я очень удивлен, что смог... ох, блядь, вот здесь, Боунс, вот так.  
  
— Я очень тобой горжусь, — говорит Маккой, раздвигая пальцы у него в заднице до тех пор, пока Джим не открывает от удивления рот. — Может, позже даже достану тебе золотую звездочку.  
  
— Как грубо, — жалуется тот, со стоном выгибая бедра. — Блядь, Боунс, просто уже, блядь, трахни меня. Пожалуйста.  
  
Если Джим просил, Маккой никогда не мог устоять. Он лениво растягивает его еще какое-то время, просто чтобы подразнить, а затем смазывает член.  
  
Проникать в него первый раз за такой преступно долгий перерыв, который кажется целой вечностью, ощущается и вовсе, как событие галактического масштаба: такое, в котором точно участвуют шарики, шляпы-конусы и ебаный шоколадный торт и, может быть, даже эти идиотские петарды, которые так любит Джим, потому что это охренительно. Невыносимо охренительно.  
  
Его зрение куда-то пропадает, и он видит только яркие, пестрые пятна, пока загнанно дышит через нос.  
  
— Ох, черт, — шипит Маккой, откидывая голову и зажмуриваясь, потому что он все равно ни черта не видит. — Джим, ты говнюк, ненавижу тебя.  
  
— Как охуенно романтично, Боунс, — задыхается Джим и криво улыбается, мягко покачиваясь и насаживаясь на его член. — А дальше что? Будешь слать мне стихи по электронке во время скучной смены? "Дражайший Джим, ты, кусок идиота, спускайся в лазарет, чтобы я мог нашпиговать тебя вакциной. Люблю, целую, Боунс?" Или, может быть, дюжина алых роз с доставкой на мостик?  
  
— Закрой. Свой. Рот, — рычит Маккой, наклоняясь и выделяя каждое слово поцелуем. Он упирается одной рукой в стол рядом с головой Джима, другой крепко держит его за бедро, а затем начинает яростно в него вбиваться.  
  
Каждый удар о задницу сопровождается тихим, довольным стоном Джима. Его кожа блестит от пота, их тела скользят по столу с грязными, непристойными шлепками и скрипами. Двигаться неудобно, особенно когда рука Маккоя выскальзывает из-под Джима, и он ударяется подбородком о его ключицу так сильно, что из глаз сыпятся искры, но все нормально. Они в порядке, все хорошо. Джим начинает смеяться и сжимает Маккоя в объятиях, когда тот фыркает ему в грудь и чуть наклоняется, чтобы укусить за сосок.  
  
Им похуй на все, им и так хорошо, и в один прекрасный день Маккой выяснит, почему, ебаный Господи, внутренний голос в голове звучит точь-в-точь, как Джим.   
  
Однако не сегодня, когда он по самые яйца внутри него, а кожа будто искрится с головы до ног, и он выскальзывает и снова толкается внутрь, бедра двигаются в унисон в одном твердом, ровном ритме.   
  
Не сегодня, когда член Джима зажат между ними, и Маккой подозревает, что Джим может кончить, не прикасаясь к себе; одной этой мысли достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть Маккоя к краю.   
  
— Мне кажется, ты сломал мне ключицу, — раздраженно хрипит Джим.  
  
Его пальцы скользят по рукам Маккоя, ногти оставляют царапины на разгоряченной коже. Дыхание сбивается, становится быстрым и поверхностным, зрачки расширены. Изгиб его шеи и полуприкрытые глаза — самое сексуальное, что Маккой когда-либо видел.  
  
— Я ног не чувствую, — отвечает он, и это правда, не чувствует; край стола впивается в бедра каждый раз, когда он засаживает Джиму, и Маккой не уверен, есть ли у него до сих пор лодыжки, или уже нет.  
  
— Слабак, — выдыхает Джим.  
  
— Дебил, — парирует Маккой, — мне напомнить, у кого в жопе член?  
  
— О-да, Боунс, говори со мной грязно, — протяжно стонет Джим, прежде чем сорваться в неконтролируемое хихиканье. Когда они впервые начали трахаться несколько лет назад, Джима прорвало на ржач прямо посреди секса, и он никак не мог успокоиться, и Маккой очень обиделся.  
  
Больше это его не беспокоит, ну, или перестало беспокоить, когда он понял, что Джим смеется не над ним. Он просто такой человек, реагирует честно и открыто на что-то очень приятное и чувственное, к тому же он слишком сильно любит секс. С уровнем эндорфинов в его крови неудивительно, что он смеется во время оргазма.  
  
— Грязный членосос, — цедит Маккой, но не может сдержать смешка и фыркает. Джим притягивает его голову вниз, чтобы поцеловать ямочку в уголке рта.  
  
Маккой обхватывает ладонью его член, когда чувствует, что собственный оргазм уже близко.  
  
Где-то внутри становится неумолимо горячо, будто в паху натянули раскаленную пружину: жесткую, напряженную, ноющую. Каждый мощный толчок, с которым он проникает в Джима, заставляет стол проезжаться по полу; как хорошо, что в соседних каютах сейчас никого нет.  
  
— Мы загубим весь пол, — возмущается Джим. Маккой знает, что тот не в силах сдержаться, так что просто целует его, целует, чтобы заткнуть и отвлечь, и, пока они целуются, он грубо проводит большим пальцем по щели на члене Джима и прижимает его к столу, и чувствует, как того сотрясает в оргазме.   
  
Липкие от спермы животы, загнанно дышащий Джим, пульсирующее и тянущее тепло вокруг собственного члена перебрасывают Маккоя через край, и он кончает несколько толчков спустя. Джим позволяет ему пару минут лежать сверху, пока они оба восстанавливают дыхание, но потом он убирает ноги с его пояса и, неразборчиво бормоча, неловко треплет Маккоя по спине:  
  
— Стол врезается мне в зад, Боунс.  
  
Маккой ворчит и морщится, отклеивая себя от него. Ноги подкашиваются, а ступни горят от покалывания в нервных окончаниях. Он протягивает руку и тянет Джима на себя, помогая сесть. Они смотрят друг на друга.  
  
— Мне надо пойти прогрунтовать ванную, — извиняющимся тоном говорит Джим. У него сперма на груди, а волосы прилипли ко лбу.   
  
— Я помогу тебе, — отвечает Маккой, сдерживая вздох, который готов вырваться из него, как воздух из шарика.  
  
— Круто, пойду возьму штаны, — щебечет Джим, слезая со стола, и проходит мимо.  
  
— Немного позднова-то, но я рад, что ты вспомнил, — бросает вдогонку Маккой, и хоть Джим не может видеть его улыбки, он определенно ее слышит.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Дикая инопланетная вуду хрень и впрямь проходит.  
  
В течение пары недель, что по мнению Маккоя даже идет им на пользу, потому что они заканчивают ремонт в ванной и гостиной, и, после того, как он отстраняет Джима от любых работ на кухне, заканчивает и ее тоже. В конце концов каюта полностью преображается. Несмотря на то, что печени Маккоя вскоре понадобится чертовски долгая био-регенеративная терапия, он до кучи прикупил крючки для ванной шторки в форме рыбок.  
  
Как-то в один из дней он возвращается со смены и обнаруживает, что все коробки, пластиковые упаковки и кусочки пенопластового наполнителя куда-то пропали, а Джим сидит на их новой софе с зебровым принтом и читает что-то на падде. Маккой садится рядом, обнимая Джима одной рукой, и смотрит вниз на падд. На мгновение он не знает, что и думать. Потому что это не список покупок или информация об усыновлении или компании по смешиванию “вашего уникального цвета краски”. Это даже не каталог.  
  
Это просто реестр экипажа, и Джим всего лишь привычно, уверенной рукой составляет расписание смен на следующую неделю для инженерной службы.  
  
— Привет, как думаешь, пилот Робертс и энсин Де Сильвия того-этого? — спрашивает он, отвлекаясь от падда и бросая на Маккоя косой взгляд. Чуть склонившись, он кладет голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Да, — кисло отвечает Маккой, слегка нахмурившись. — Они оба приходили ко мне за советом, будто пытались пригласить друг друга на выпускной. Это был кошмар.  
  
— Хах, — тихо фыркает Джим, и Маккой смотрит, как тот с ликованием ставит обоих в бета-смену.  
  
— Они всю смену будут выть друг на друга в углу, как коты по весне, — возражает Маккой. — Или что еще хуже, неумело флиртовать. Не стоит им потакать, Джим, они найдут время и после смены.  
  
— А то, что ты, блядь, торчишь за моей спиной на мостике без единой на то причины – не считается, да? То, что они вместе на смене — это, конечно, не тоже самое, — беззаботно отвечает Джим. — Ладно, забей.  
  
— А твои походы в лазарет с легким насморком — вообще высший пилотаж, ведь они чисто по делу и ничего непрофессионального в них нет, — бормочет Маккой.  
  
Мгновение они молчат, Джим тихо набирает что-то на падде, а затем Маккой вдруг спрашивает:  
  
— Бордовые салфетки для приборов, да или нет?  
  
— Хм? — запоздало бубнит Джим где-то тридцать пять секунд спустя. — Что, Боунс?  
  
— Ничего, — быстро отвечает тот, чувствуя неописуемое облегчение. Он медлит, не зная, стоит ли быть таким параноиком, и в итоге решает, что да, стоит. Еще одна проверка, и можно успокоиться. — Хочешь, поженимся?   
  
— Хочу, — тут же отвечает Джим, и его губы растягиваются в невыносимо опасной улыбке, когда он чувствует, как Маккой замирает. — Или это тоже тест? Нехорошо издеваться над парнем, Боунс.  
  
Маккой хрустит челюстью и сглатывает. Над бровью щекотно собирается пот, а в груди бешено стучит сердце. И когда он в конце концов говорит:  
  
— Нет, Джим. Нет, это был не тест, — он абсолютно честен, потому что следующая фраза получается сама собой. — Я хочу, чтобы мы поженились.  
  
— Круто, — говорит Джим, сползая ниже по софе, пока не упирается макушкой под подбородок Маккоя. — Как я уже сказал, я тоже.  
  
Маккой не знает, что еще на это ответить, и вместо лишних слов целует Джима в макушку и кладет ладонь ему на грудь, чувствуя ровный ритм его сердца.  
  
Джим накрывает его руку своей.


End file.
